Elven Substitution levels
Duskblade *Bladesinger (Elven Duskblade) Elves were the first race to blur the line between spellcaster and warrior with their duskblade tradition - the perfect marriage between spell and blade. Within the powerful elven empire that first spawned the duskblades, however, there were different schools. One of those schools are the basis for the bladesinging technique. Bladesingers are not interested on using their spells or fighting prowess as simple tools. A bladesingers blend of dance, swordplay and arcane magic is an art. The name may be misleading and many thought bladesingers were ome kind of bard, singing while they fight. A bladesinger art is much too different from a bard's, though. They fight as if dancing, making their weapons sing as they slash through the air - or the enemy. The lack of heavier armor is compensated by increased speed and gracious, flowing movements. A bladeser's deadly dance is surely beautiful to watch, but also very dangerous to confront. Hit Die: d8 Requirements: To take a bladesinger substitution level, a character must have the elf subtype and be about to take her 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 7th, 9th or 13th level of Duskblade. Class Skills: Bladesingers substitution levels have the same class skills of the standard Duskblade class, plus Balance, Perform (dance) and Tumble. Class Features: All the following are class features of the bladesinger substitution level. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A bladesinger is proficient with all martial weapons and the elven thinblade. A bladesinger is also proficient with light armor (but not with shields). Bladesong (Ex): A bladesinger is trained to focus his attention on his blade and on his opponent. When wielding a longsword, elven thinblade or rapier on one hand and nothing in the other and wearing light armor or no armor, a bladesinger gains both a dodge bonus to Armor Class equal to her Intelligence bonus and a competence bonus to Reflex saving throws equal to her Intelligence bonus. This substitution feature replaces the Duskblade's armored mage (light) class feature. A bladesinger gains armored mage (light) instead of armored mage (medium) at 4th level. Song of Celerity (Su): A bladesinger keeps on hand on his sword, trained on his opponent, and casts spells with his free hand. As a full-attack action, a bladesinger may make a single melee attack with a one-handed longsword, rapier or elven thinblade and cast a spell with a casting time of one standard action or less. This action does not provoke attacks of opportunity. At 6th level, you can make an additional melee attack with a -5 penalty when you use Song of Celerity. At 11th level, you can also make a second additional melee attack with a -10 penalty. At 16th level, you can also make a fourth additional melee attack with a -15 penalty. This substitution feature replaces the Duskblade's arcane channeling class feature. Song of Fury (Su): At 7th level, a bladesinger improves on his blend of sword, blade and art. When using Song of Celerity, the duskblade may spend a spell slot as a free action to transform it into a Song of Fury. In a Song of Fury, all effects that would grant additional melee attacks with a longsword, rapier or elven thinblade during a full attack (such as the haste spell or a speed weapon) apply as if the bladesinger was performing a full-attack, thus granting additional attacks as normal. In addition, a Bladesinger can move his speed as a swift action during a Song of Fury. This movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. A Song of Fury lasts one round per level of the spell sacrificed. This substitution feature replaces the Duskblade's armored mage (heavy shield) class feature. Expanded Spell List (Ex): A bladesinger's training allows her to add a few spells not usually on the Duskblade list to his own spell list. At 5th level, mirror image and blur are added to the 1st level Duskblade spell list. A bladesinger has one fewer spell 2nd level spell slot per day because of her focused training, however (only 1 2nd level spell at 5th level, for example). At 9th level, haste and displacement are added to her 3rd Duskblade spell list. A bladesinger has one fewer spell 3rd level spell slot per day because of her focused training, however (only 1 3rd level spell at 9th level, for example). At 13th level, greater mirror image and greater invisibility are added to her 4th level Duskblade spell list. A bladesinger has one fewer spell 4th level spell slot per day because of her focused training, however (only 1 4th level spell at 13th level, for example). Paladian Elf: Paladin Hit Dice: d10 Class Skills: Add Survival Skill Points: Same as Paladin Lvl BAB Fort Ref Will Special Spells/Day 1 1 2 0 0 Aura of Good, Detect Evil, Ranged Smite Evil 1x/day - 3 3 3 1 1 Aura of Freedom, Divine Health - 5 5 4 1 1 Ranged Smite Evil 2x/day, Unicorn Mount As Standard Ranged Smite Evil (Su): An elf paladin can only deliver his smite attack with a long or short bow (any type). The target must be within 30’. This ability replaces the standard smite evil and increases the same way. Aura of Freedom (Su): The elf paladin radiates an aura that grants all allies within 10’ of him a +4 bonus to saves vs enchantment effects. Thias ability replaces the aura of courage in a standard paladin. Unicorn Mount (Sp): The elf paladin gains a Unicorn for his special mount. The paladin is treated as 6 levels lower when determining the advancement for his special mount. Ranger Elf: Ranger Hit Dice: d6 Class Skills: Add Balance Skill Points: Same as Ranger Lvl BAB Fort Ref Will Special Spells/Day 1 1 2 2 0 Elf Favored Enemy, Track, Wild Empathy - 4 4 4 4 1 Elven Hound Companion Standard 10 10/5 7 7 3 Strongheart Slayer Standard Elf Favored Enemy (Ex): An elf ranger’s favored enemy ability grants a +2 to Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Spot, Survival and damage rolls against creatures chosen as favored enemies. If an elf chooses: Orc, Undead, or servants of Lolth, this bonus increases to +3. This ability replaces the standard ranger favored enemy and increases in the same manner, except elven favored enemies increase by +3. Elven Hound Companion (Ex): The elf ranger can select an elven hound as his animal comapnion even though it is a magical beast. For the purpose of the animal comanion advancement it is treated as a normal animal. Strongheart Slayer (Ex): The elf ranger gains a +4 bonus to will saves against spells and spell-like abilities from Drow and driders, and a +4 fortitude bonus to resist poison from monstrous spiders. This replaces the third favored enemy normally aquired at 10th level and any increases to other favored enemies. Wizard Elf: Wizard Hit Dice: d4 Class Skills: Add Search Skill Points: Same as Wizard Lvl BAB Fort Ref Will Special Spells/Day 1 0 0 0 2 Generalist Wizardry, Summon Familiar, Scribe Scroll Standard 3 1 1 1 3 Natural Link Standard 5 2 1 1 4 Bonus Feat Standard Generalist Wizardry: The elf wizard starts with one extra 1st level spell in his spell book. Every additional level, he gains one bonus spell inhis spell book for each level he knows spells in. Natural Link (Su): An elf wizard’s link to his familiar strengthens. The bonus on skill checks, saves or hit points granted by the familiar doubles, this bonus only applies when the familiar is within arm’s reach of the wizard. This ability replaces the ability to cast touch spells through the familiar and the ability of the familiar to talk to others of its kind. Bonus Feat: The elf wizard gains a bonus feat from the following list: Defensive Archery, Far Shot, Point Blank Shot Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, or weapon Focus (Longbow, shortbow,composite long/short bow). The wizard must still meet all prerequisites for the feat. Dukar Dukar These wizards of a dwindling order protect the tenuous peace under the Sea of Fallen Stars, working quietly and secretly to achieve their goals and rebuild their numbers. Many of their powers stem from living coral implanted under the skin of their hands. Hit Die: d4. Requirements To take a Dukar substitution level, a character must be a member of the Dukars, have 1 rank in Knowledge (religion), and be about to take his 5th, 10th, or 15th level of wizard. The first time a character takes a Dukar substitution level, he must undergo a secret Dukar ritual that implants the living coral under the skin of his palms (see Dukar hand coral). The coral does not interfere with using his hands in any way. If the Dukar somehow loses this coral, he loses his coral-related powers, but if he is implanted again he immediately regains his full abilities. Class Skills Dukar substitution levels have the class skills of the standard wizard class plus Swim. Skill Points at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Dukar Substitution Levels Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special Spellcasting 5th +2 +1 +1 +4 Coral claw, bonus spells Same as wizard 10th +5 +3 +3 +7 Coral power, bonus spells Same as wizard 15th +7/+2 +5 +5 +9 Coral power, bonus spells Same as wizard Class Features All of the following are features of the Dukar substitution levels. Bonus Spells (Ex): There are four Dukar orders, each with two associated schools of magic. Upon taking his first Dukar substitution level, a Dukar chooses one order and can never change it thereafter (similar to choosing a wizard specialty school). Each time a Dukar substitution level is taken, a Dukar adds two spells to his spell book; these must be from one or both of his order's associated schools of magic (either one from each or both from the same). A specialist wizard Dukar is not restricted to choosing these bonus spells from his school of specialization, but he cannot use them to acquire spells from his prohibited school (therefore, choosing an order that studies one of your prohibited schools is normally a bad choice). The orders are as follows. Order Color Schools of Magic Jhimar* Red Enchantment, evocation Kupav Blue Aburation, transmutation Maalirn Green Conjuration, divination Numos White Illusion, necromancy * The order of Jhimar was destroyed centuries ago and its knowledge and traditions are lost. This class feature replaces the standard wizard's ability to add two spells to his spellbook each time he gains a wizard level. Coral Claw (Ex): At 5th level, a Dukar can extend the coral under his skin to form sharp spikes on his hand, giving him a claw attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. The Dukar is automatically proficient in the coral weapon and can extend or retract the coral as a swift action. This benefit replaces the bonus feat normally gained by a 5th-level wizard. Coral Power: At 10th and 15th level, a Dukar learns how to use his implanted coral in different ways. Each time this ability is gained, a Dukar chooses one ability from the following choices. Each ability can be taken twice, with increasing effect. Acid (Ex): A Dukar adds 1d4 points of acid damage to all claw attacks (including those made with his coral claw; see above). The acid quickly decays and cannot be stored for later use. A Dukar and his gear are not harmed by his own coral's acid. This ability functions automatically, though a Dukar can suspend or resume this ability as a free action. If a Dukar selects the ability a second time, the acid damage increases to 1d8 points. Armor (Ex): Three times per day as a standard action, a Dukar can make his coral extend hard growths across his skin, giving him a +1 enhancement bonus to his natural armor bonus to AC. These growths crumble to dust after 10 minutes. If a Dukar selects this ability a second time, the enhancement bonus to his natural armor increases to +2. Color Spray (Sp): A Dukar's coral gains the ability to glow intensely in confusing patterns. At will as a standard action, a Dukar can use this light as a color spray effect. Using this ability requires the Dukar to have one hand free, uncovered, and able to make gestures. The save DC of this ability is Intelligence-based. If a Dukar takes this ability a second time, the save DC of this ability increases by 2. Wound Transfer (Su): A Dukar's coral develops the ability to transfer life energy by touch from him to another creature, healing its wounds at the expense of his own health. Each use of this ability heals the target of 1d6 points of damage and deals a like amount of damage to the Dukar. If a Dukar chooses this ability a second time, he heals the target of 2d6 points of damage and takes a like amount of damage per use. This ability can never provide a target more hit points than its full normal total +10. Any hit points gained beyond its normal maximum are treated as temporary hit points that last for up to 1 hour. This benefit replaces the bonus feat normally gained by a 10th- or 15th-level wizard. Category:Substitution levels by race